1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method of treating a solution containing nitrate ion and other anions for the removal of the nitrate ion.
2. Description of Prior Art:
One known method for the removal of nitrate ion from a solution containing nitrate ion and other anions uses a graphite-nitric acid intercalated compound (Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. Sho-60-18605). This method is disadvantageous because the adsorption and desorption rates are not high. A method is also known in which an anion exchange resin having tributylamino groups is used as an adsorbent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,877). This method has a drawback that it is difficult to regenerate the used adsorbent, although the selectivity thereof to nitrate ion is relatively high.